


Almost

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I love you,</i> he almost said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/1224.html#cutid1) on 26/02/2003. Since I never ever post anything without making mcee read it over for me first, I'd mostly like to thank her for her patience.

_I love you_ , he almost said. "Hey, Billy, phone's for you."

_I love you_ , he almost said. "Hand over the salt, would you?"

_I love you_ , he almost said. "It _was_ a big splinter. Shut up."

_I love you_ , he almost said. "Have you seen my sunglasses?"

_I love you_ , he almost said. "It was brilliant! You should have come."

_I love you_ , he almost said. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

_'Night, Billy_ , he meant to say. "I love you."

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please, forget-_ , he almost said, but it was hard to talk when being kissed.

End.


End file.
